


Sins

by felisblanco



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blasphemy, Child Abuse, M/M, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-07
Updated: 2005-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-20 07:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felisblanco/pseuds/felisblanco
Summary: Don't know what the hell I was thinking.  AU Human.Verydark.  Consider yourself warned.





	Sins

"Beautiful. So beautiful." Licking the offered neck, tasting the salt on the damp skin. "Make me want to cry when I see you. Die a little every time I touch you." Fingers ghosting over the tense back, lower, lower until they brush over clenched buttocks. A soft gasp escapes. "Yes, that's it. Moan for me. Beg me to take you, to love you, to fuck you until you can feel nothing but me." The whimper is almost pitiful. He smiles. "Son, you know you want to. Be my whore. Be my sweet boy. Daddy's boy."

A sob. He closes his eyes and breathes in the mixed scent of fear and arousal. Delicious. He reaches around and there it is. The proof. “See, you do. You want me to touch you, to fuck you.” Head moves to the sides in denial but the cock jumps in his hand. Another sob, louder this time. The slender body shivers. “Sshh, don’t cry. It’s all right. Daddy loves you. Daddy would never hurt you.” Stroking the cock lazily, catching every little drop of precum, smearing it over the head. So smooth, so hard. So perfect.

“You’re making daddy happy. Don’t you want daddy to be happy?” A tiny nod, just enough to make the blond curls bob around, stroking his bristled chin. “I know you do. Such a good boy.” Putting his fingers into the hot mouth, the tongue feels silky against his calloused fingertips. Dripping with saliva he pulls them out, ignoring the tension in the slight body as he pushes the trembling legs apart. “Yes. Such a quick study, boy. Don’t want to hurt you.” The first finger slips in easily. Still tight but he’s loosened up pretty good since the first time. “So tight, son. So hot and tight.” The next finger is more difficult but soon enough it’s inside, stretching, slicking him up. The third finger…

“Please…” The voice breaks.

He bites down on the shoulder, not hard enough to leave a bruise, never that, but enough to hurt. “Now, now. Be a good boy and let daddy inside. You know you want it, need it. Just a little more and you can have daddy’s cock instead. You love daddy’s cock, don’t you?” Sobbing. “Don’t you?” Twisting the fingers a little harder. The boy nods frantically even if he’s trying to move away. “Stop squirming or daddy might get mad. Stop it!”

The body beneath him freezes. He scowls. Pulls out his fingers, smears the slick from his fingers on his cock in angry motions before pushing the legs even further apart. At the last minute he remembers to cover the boy’s mouth with his hand before pressing hard against the entrance. The scream drowns in the palm of his hand. “Damn you, boy. I try to be good to you, try to teach you and what do I get?” Thrusting hard, one hand still covering the mouth, wet from tears and saliva, the other pulling at the blond hair. “This is what happens to disobedient whores like you. Forcing me to punish you.”

A few more and he groans, jerking as the semen finally makes the penetration easier. Too late though, he’s already softening and with a plop he slips out. Disentangling his fingers from the blond hair he releases the boy who falls forward on his knees and sinks down to the floor, his body shaking. Pulling a handkerchief out of the pocket of his robes he wipes himself clean and with a sneer of disgust throws the wet cloth down by the boy’s face. “Clean up.” A trembling hand reaches for the crumpled linen and tries to wipe up the pinks streaks running down bruised thighs. Then stands up, grabbing the chair for support, before slowly buttoning up his trousers.

“Same time tomorrow. Do not be late or I will be very crossed.” As the boy reaches for the door he walks up to him and runs still damp fingers through the unruly curls. “Ten Hail Mary’s, William. Go in peace, my child. And tell Liam he can come in now.” As the door closes Father Giles looks up at the Blessed Mother and Child and piously makes the sign of the cross. 

fin 

**Author's Note:**

> My muse scares me. *whimpers*


End file.
